Kto nie lubi podchodów?
Angela: W ubiegłym odcinku Zemsty Przegranych - drużyny zmierzyły się w wyścigach pontonowych. Dawid knuł, jak pozbyć się Octavii. Severin obrażał Justina. Dakota i Dave najwyraźniej ze sobą kręcą. Zwyciężyli Rzymscy Gladiatorzy, a Spartańscy Wojownicy zagłosowali na pechowe kuzynostwo. W szokującym zwrocie akcji, Dawid i Octavia oboje zostali wysłani na Karuzelę Wstydu i polecieli henm daleko. Została czternastka. Kto dziś opuści program? I co Kassidy uknuła przeciwko Dave'owi i Dakocie? Tego się dowiecie oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych! Czołówka. Plac Angela: '''Dzień dobry uczestnicy. Gotowi na kolejne wyzwanko? ^^ '''Katie: '''Tsa... jak zawsze. '''Dakota: '''No pewnie! Zwarci i gotowi! '''Dave: '''Mając ciebie w drużynie, warto się trudzić! '''Dakota: '''Oj, jesteś taki milutki! '''Dave: '''A ty taka słodka! '''Lorenzo: '''A mi się srać chce, jak na to patrze. Wejdźcie sobie nawzajem do dupy z tej słodyczy. -.- '''Lili: '''A coś w tym jest złego? '''Lorenzo: Okazywanie uczuć i mizianie się przy ludziach jest. Wendy: '''Tutaj muszę mu przyznać rację. To odpychające. :/ '''Cassidy: '''Ja tam twierdzę, że lepiej być słodkim, niż gorzkim. '''Kassidy: Aleś wymyśliła siorka, brawo. Cassidy: Wow, myślałam, że już nigdy się do mnie nie odezwiesz. Kassidy: 'Odezwę, jeżeli zrobisz z siebie idiotkę, jaką robisz teraz. '''Cassidy: '''A mogli cię zamiast Abby wywalić... '''Kassidy: '''A ciebie zamiast Octavii. '''Rose: '''Octavia była frajerką i łamagą. Wszystko potrafiła spierniczyć. ''Katie była wyraźnie poirytowana wymianą zdań dziewczyn. '''Katie: Angela, to na czym polega to wyzwanie? Alan: Właśnie. Jedyne, co narazie wiem, to że laski skaczą sobie do gardeł. Brick: '''To bardzo ładnie wygląda! B) '''Alan: Że niby co? xD Brick: No nie mów, że nie podnieca cię, gdy kilka ślicznotek zieje do siebie ogniem! Wszyscy krzywo popatrzeli się na Brick'a. Brick: '''Co? '''Angela: Przepraszam, jesteś trzeźwy? xD Brick: '''No pewnie, od miesiąca nic nie piłem. '''Dakota: Więc co ty pierdolisz? xD Pokój Zwierzeń Brick: 'Nie rozumiem ich reakcji. To normalne, że jestem chłopakiem i kręcą mnie dziewczyny. '''Alan: '''Brick jest spoko, ale czasem nawet jemu zdarza się powiedzieć coś BAAAARDZO głupiego i żenującego. Plac '''Angela: '''Przejdźmy może lepiej do sedna. Dzisiejsze wyzwanie to standardowa gra w podchody. Czy jest obecny ktoś, kto nie wie jak się w to gra? ''Świerszcz. '''Angela: '''Dobrze, ale dla pewności wytłumaczę zasady. Zrobicie po 5 zadań, które porozrzucacie na trasie gry. Jedna drużyna będzie je rozrzucać, a druga wykonywać. I tak na zmianę. Drużyna z lepszym bilansem czasowym wygra, a przegrani BYĆ MOŻE kogoś wyeliminują. Zróbcie teraz szybko te konkurencje i za 15 minut zaczynamy. '''Dakota: '''Dobra kochani, macie jakieś propozycje? '''Dave: '''Może "przebiec 100m tańcząc"? '''Ezekiel: Niezły pomysł. Dakota: Super! Zapisuję. Severin: '''Wymyślcie coś kreatywniejszego... '''Katie: Ty też rusz głową, jesteś tak samo w tej drużynie. Severin: '''Dobra. "Rzucić w jedną osobę błotem w twarz". '''Brick: A to dla Rose czy Wendy? xD Severin: '''Obojętne mi to. '''Dakota: '''Zapiszę to. Dalej. '''Lili: "Pomalujcie jednego z chłopaków"! Dakota: Ooo! Fajna myśl! To mamy trzy, jeszcze dwa. Kassidy: Zamień się ubraniami z dowolnie wybraną osobą. Dakota: Spoko. To został nam jeszcze jeden challenge. Katie: "Zrób salto do tyłu?" Kassidy: '''Nikt ci tego nie wykona. -.- '''Brick: '''A czy nie o to właśnie chodzi? '''Severin: '''Ty już lepiej zamknij łeb. Chodzi o to, że zadania mają być trudne, ale do wykonania. Co jeśli my to wylosujemy? '''Dakota: '''Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. Jakieś inne propozycje? '''Ezekiel: Hmm... "przebiegnijcie na czworaka 50m"? Dave: To jest spoko! Dakota: '''Zapisuję. Mamy! B) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Dakota: '''Ciekawi mnie, co oni wymyślą. '''Kassidy: '''Nie bez powodu strzeliłam z tą zamianą ubrań. Mam pewien plan, dzięki któremu zacznę rządzić grą. ^^ Wyzwanie '''Alan: '''Będę zapisywał wasze pomysły. Niech każdy coś wymyśli. '''Lorenzo: '''To się wycwaniłeś... >_> '''Cassidy: '''Nie marudź. Ja proponuję coś takiego - "zróbcie drużynowe zdjęcie z drzewem porośniętym mchem". '''Alan: '''Spoko. Zapiszę. '''Wendy: "Zaśpiewajcie drużynowo jakąś taneczną piosenkę przechodząc 100m". Alan: 'Tak! Dalej! '''Justin: '"Zdejmijcie jeden but i skaczcie na jednej nodze przez 50m"? '''Alan: '''Gites. Jeszcze dwóch nam potrzeba. '''Rose: '''To skoro było zaśpiewać taneczną piosenkę, to może jeszcze "zaśpiewać przez 100m wolną piosenkę"? '''Alan: A co jeszcze w propozycjach? Lorenzo: "Kopnijcie jednego gracza w dupę po kolei". ;) Alan: Zgoda, ale jeżeli my trafimy to wyzwanie, to kopiemy ciebie. xD Lorenzo: Urgh... Niech będzie, ale napewno oni je trafią. Alan: To zapisuję. Zapisać też teń śpiew wolnej piosenki, czy ktoś ma coś jeszcze? Cassidy: Zapisuj. Alan: No to gotowe! B) Pokój Zwierzeń Alan: Możemy wygrać to wyzwanie! ^^ Rose: '''Pewnie tamci dowalili jakieś mega ciężkie zadania, oby sami na nie trafili. Wyzwanie '''Angela: Uwaga! Jako pierwsza startować będzie drużyna Gladiatorów - wy będziecie rysować znaki i rozrzucać wyzwania po trasie, a 10 minut po was ruszą Wojownicy. Później będzie zmiana. Startujecie! Gladiatorzy pobiegli. Justin: Pewnie porozrzucają to w jakieś niewidoczne miejsca i nie będziemy umieli tego znaleźć. Rose: '''Wtedy my też tak zrobimy, także luz. '''Angela: '''Rozchmurzcie się, powdychacie chociaż świeżego leśnego powietrza! ^^ '''Cassidy: '''Masz na myśli zwierzęce odchody i błoto? xD '''Angela: '''No to akurat nie do końca, ale drzewka, trawkę, roślinki! '''Rose: '''Natura jest piękna! <3 Pokój Zwierzeń '''Rose: '''Od zawsze interesowałam się i uwielbialam naturę. Fauna i flora to wspaniałe organizmy, całe życie mnie fascynują! Wyzwanie '''Angela: '''10 minut minęło! Wojownicy, do boju! Pamiętajcie, że walczycie o czas! '''Alan: Biegiem Wojownicy! Pokażemy im, co potrafimy! Lorenzo: '''Jeszcze się okaże, czy cokolwiek potrafimy. '''Cassidy: '''Odrobina optymizmu by ci nie zaszkodziła... '''Lorenzo: Wybaczcie, jestem realistą. ;) Rose: To siedź cicho i się nie odzywaj. Ku zwycięstwu! Na metę dobiegli Gladiatorzy. Brick: I wszystko zrobione. Dobra robota, drużyno. ^^ Dave: '''Mordo, wiesz, że będziemy jeszcze biec? '''Brick: Oops... Angela: I Did It Again! <3 Brick: Yyy... spoko. Angela: O, długo tego nie słuchałam. Kamerzysto, zapuść bita! Kamerzysta: 'Już się robi. ''Kamerzysta włącza radio. thumb|center|335 px '''Lili: Hity mojej mamy. :P Katie: Wiesz, jakie to w podstawówce było popularne? Pamiętasz jeszcze ten szał na Britney, gdy wydała jej pierwsze dwa albumy? Dakota: Kto by nie pamiętał Lucky? <3 Kassidy: Stronger! ^^ Lili: '''No i największy przebój - Hit Me Baby One More Time! '''Angela: Tego akurat nie lubiłam. Głównie przez to, że leciało to po 50 razy na dzień w każdym radiu i na każdej muzycznej stacji w TV. Katie: 'Sometimes, You Drive Me Crazy, I Was Born To Make You Happy i reszta też leciały często, bo wszystkie były dużymi hitami! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Angela: '''Aż się przyjemniej na sercu zrobiło widząc, że jeszcze tyle osób pamięta te utwory. Szłam do liceum, kiedy Britney Spears zaczynała i przyznam, że była wówczas jedną z moich idolek. Innymi były Jennifer Lopez, Christina Aguilera, Jessica Simpson, TLC, Toni Braxton i Gwen Stefani. ^^ Wyzwanie ''Wojownicy trafili na pierwsze wyzwanie. '''Rose: '''Spójrzcie tylko na te piękne drzewa i krzaki. Coś wspaniałego! <3 '''Wendy: '''Uwaga, czytam. Przebiegnijcie na czworaka 50m. '''Alan: Łatwizna. Cassidy: Zabiję się w tych butach. xD Lorenzo: 'No to je zdejmij. Róbmy to i biegnijmy dalej. ''Przebiegli 50 metrów na czworaka, po czym wstali i pobiegli dalej. Lorenzo wyrzucił w trakcie biegu papierek. Zauważyła to Rose, która natychmiast zainterweniowała. '''Rose: '''Masz to w tej chwili podnieść i schować do kieszeni!!! Nie pozwolę ci śmiecić w lesie!!! >:( '''Lorenzo: Czy ciebie popierdoliło? -.- Rose: '''To ciebie popierdoliło, jak śmiesz wyrzucać śmieci w lesie?! '''Alan: '''Rose, nie mamy czasu na jakieś zbieranie papierków, musimy biec dalej!!! ;-; '''Rose: To biegnijcie, a ja i Lorenzo was dogonimy. Wendy: 'Dziewczyno, nie denerwuj mnie! Pieprz ten papierek i lecimy! ''Rose nie posłuchała innych i wróciła po papierek. Potem dogoniła resztę. '''Alan: Mam drugą karteczkę. Musimy rzucić w jedną osobę błotem. Rose: To ja proponuję w Lorenzo! ;) Lorenzo: A może w ciebie? -.- Justin: Lorenzo, a wy jak uważacie? Wendy: Lorenzo. Cassidy: '''Lorenzo. '''Alan: '''No to w Lorenzo. '''Lorenzo: Zajebiście. -.- Pokój Zwierzeń Lorenzo: '''Czyli nadal mam w drużynie samych wrogów. Aż się zastanawiam czy tego nie zmienić, bo jeśli teraz przegramy, to z pewnością ja polecę. A muszę przecież wygrać. Muszę zawiązać z kimś sojusz. Tylko z kim? Wyzwanie Wszyscy rzucli błotem w Lorenzo. '''Alan: '''Wybacz ziom. '''Lorenzo: '''Teraz "ziom"?! '''Rose: '''To kara za śmiecenie w lesie. Tak się nie robi. '''Lorenzo: '''Daj ty mi już święty spokój. '''Rose: Musisz zapamiętać, że NIENAWIDZĘ zanieczyszczania Matki Ziemi. ;) Cassidy: '''Ty też już skończ, bo gadasz jak ta nawiedzona Dawn. '''Justin: A myślałem, że tylko ja nie lubię tej dziwaczki. :o Cassidy: Ja również jej nie darzę sympatią. ^^ Wendy: '''Chodźcie lepiej dalej, kolejne zadania czekają. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Rose: Cass, teraz mnie trochę wkurzyłaś. Porównałaś mnie do Dawn tylko dlatego, że też kocham naturę? Czy to nie przesada? ;-; Cassidy: Rose lekko się zagalopowywała, więc zareagowałam. Ona też musi zrozumieć, że tym swoim "heroicznym" czynem jedynie nas spowolniła. Wyzwanie Wojownicy docierają do trzeciego zadania. Cassidy: Teraz spokój. Mamy zaśpiewać jakąś taneczną piosenkę i przejść tak 100 metrów. Hej, to nasze zadanie! Rose: '''Ale jesteś błyskotliwa... >_> '''Cassidy: '''Słucham? '''Alan: ROSE! Ochłoń może trochę. To co śpiewamy? Wendy: 'Coś z prostym układem tanecznym. Proponuję Macarenę. xD '''Lorenzo: '''Może coś nowszego, niż lata 90? '''Justin: '''Może She Wolf od Shakiry? '''Rose: '''To jest akurat durne. '''Alan: '''Oj tam, nie narzekaj Róźyczko. Chodźcie w tango. thumb|center|335 px ''Przetańczyli w rytmie tego utworu 100 metrów po czym ruszyli dalej. Pokój Zwierzeń 'Wendy: '''Fajnie tak ruszać bioderkami, może się na to zapiszę? Jakaś salsa lub tango by mnie zadowalała. ;p Wyzwanie ''Wojownicy są już na czwartym z zadań. '''Rose: '''Musimy... pomalować jednego z chłopaków? Seriously? xD '''Lorenzo: '''ODE MNIE WYPAD, NIE MA KURWA BATA. '''Wendy: No co, ładnie byś wyglądał w makijażu... tak męsko! hahahaha Alan: Ja również nie dam się pomalować, wybaczcie. :/ Justin: Niech wam będzie, pomalujcie mnie, ale delikatnie. Wendy: '''Spokojnie, zrobimy ci tylko brwi, rzęsy, oczy, usta i damy podkład na twarz. xDDD '''Cassidy: '''Chcesz, żeby wyglądał jak pederasta? Tu chodzi o wykonanie zadania, a nie zrobienie mu tapety. '''Lorenzo: On już i tak wygląda jak ped... Ugryzł się w język. Lorenzo: '''Chciałem powiedzieć, że wygląda spoko. '''Justin: '''Akurat... >_> '''Wendy: Dosyć gadania, więcej malowania! Tera ci odjebie profesjonalny makijażyk, sam się sobie będziesz podobał koleżko! B) Rose: Błagam, tylko nie zrób z niego pośmiewiska. xD Alan: '''Myślę, że samo pomalowanie go to pośmiewisko, tak szczerze. '''Cassidy: Kto to widział, żeby mężczyzna się malował? Bez przesady. Wendy pomalowała Justina metodą "make-up no make-up". Wendy: TADAM! Możemy biec dalej, zostało nam już tylko jedno zadanie do wykonania i znalezienie mety! ^^ Justin: Boję się spojrzeć w lustro... Rose: '''Tak właściwie to nawet tego makijażu nie widać. '''Wendy: '''Bo to niewidoczny makijaż. Już kilka razy sama sobie taki robiłam. ;) Pokój Zwierzeń '''Wendy: Polecam się dziewczyny, jeśli chcecie fajny makijaż. Cenowo się jakoś dogadamy. xD Justin: Jedyny element makijażu jaki na sobie miałem to fluid na twarzy. I jeszcze pomadkę na ustach, jeżeli to liczy się jako makijaż. Wyzwanie Wojownicy są już na piątym wyzwaniu. Wendy: '''Teraz musimy zdjąć jednego buta i przebiec 50 metrów skacząć na jednej nodze. '''Alan: '''O, to nasze! '''Rose: '''Kolejny błyskotliwy. xD '''Cassidy: I zaś ten bucior zdjąć muszę, zaś się zabiję. xDD Lorenzo: '''Powodzenia w zabijaniu się. '''Cassidy: What? Również to zadanie nie sprawiło drużynie problemów. Wkońcu udało im się dobiec do mety. Kassidy: 'Dłużej nie można było? ;-; '''Lorenzo: '''Kto był taki mądry i wpadł na pomysł o rzucaniu w kogoś błotem? :))) '''Justin: '''Albo o pomalowaniu chłopaka?! ''Świerszcz. 'Angela: '''Wojownicy, wasz czas wyniósł 24 minuty i 18 sekund. Teraz zamiana ról. Wy rysujecie strzałki i rzucacie resztę wyzwań, a Gladiatorzy będą je wykonywać. Jeżeli dotrą do mety w krótszym czasie, wy przegracie, a jak w dłuższym - oni przegrają. Startujcie! '''Rose: '''To dla mnie smutne, że musimy tak śmiecić w terenie zielonym... żenada na maksa. Pokój zwierzeń '''Kassidy: '''Jak tylko dobiegniemy do mety, muszę wcielić swój plan w życie. Wyzwanie ''Pomińmy część rozrzucania wyzwań... Gladiatorzy wyruszyli po dziesięciu minutach. '''Brick: '''Szukajcie karteczek! '''Severin: Wiemy, czego mamy szukać, kretynie. Dave: '''MAM! Mam karteczkę! Chodźcie! '''Kassidy: To na co czekasz? Przeczytaj. Dave: '''Musimy przebiec 100 metrów w tańcu. A, to lajcik. '''Dakota: '''Bo to ja wymyśliłam. xD '''Ezekiel: To tańczmy, byle szybko. Potańczyli sobie przez 100 metrów i pobiegli dalej. Pokój Zwierzeń Dakota: Każdy tańczył jak chciał i wyglądało to komicznie, ale nic trudnego na szczęście. Oby kolejne zadania też takie były. ^^ Wyzwanie Gladiatorzy trafili na drugie wyzwanie. Katie: '''Mam kartkę. Musimy zaśpiewać wolną piosenkę przechodząc przy tym 100 metrów. '''Lili: '''Tańce, śpiewy - nic trudnego! Czuję, że to wygramy! ^^ '''Brick: '''No wiadomo, lepsza drużyna to lepszy czas! '''Ezekiel: '''Może lepiej zastanówmy się, co będziemy śpiewać. '''Dakota: Mamy tak wielki wybór, że szybko się zdecydujemy. Bierzmy Enyę i Only Time. Kassidy: 'Masz na myśli to memiczne gówno? xD '''Dakota: '''Będziesz mogła za chwilę wykonać to "memiczne gówno", przekonamy się, jak ci pójdzie. ;) thumb|center|335 px ''Po zaśpiewaniu utworu Kassidy zaczęła usypiać. '''Kassidy: '''Boże, jakie to było denne... '''Dave: '''Denne czy nie, biegiem ku wygranej! Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: Hu Ken Sej coś tam, coś tam... ziewam nawet gdy mam to w głowie... ;-; Wyzwanie Gladiatorzy są już na trzecim wyzwaniu. Ezekiel: '''Zróbcie sobie drzewo z mchem zdjęcia. WTF '''Wszyscy: '''CO TO KURWA JEST?! '''Severin: To chyba pisał jakiś analfabeta... -.- Katie: Chodziło o to, żebyśmy se cyknęli fotkę z drzewem, na którym rośnie mech. Wow, dobrze pomyślane. Tylko napisane niezrozumiale. Dakota: Masz rację Katie, szukajcie mechu na drzewach! Dave: 'Raczej mchu, misiu. ;) '''Dakota: '''Ojej, wpadka. xD ''Kassidy bekła widząc ich. '''Lili: '''Fuj... dziewczyno, co ty jadłaś? '''Kassidy: '''To tylko reakcja alergiczna. '''Lili: '''Na co? '''Kassidy: Na chodzących sobie w dupy ludzi. KHE-KHEM... Lili: Ojej... no to musisz coś wziąć. Jakiś lek, albo coś? Katie strzeliła facepalm'a. Katie: Od kiedy to bekanie jest reakcją alergiczną, he? -.- Kassidy: 'Ktoś cię prosił o wtrącanie się? Zajmij się swoim tyłkiem, mądralo. '''Katie: '''Ty masz najwyraźniej problem o to, że inni nie są tak marudni i znudzeni życiem, jak ty. Ogarnij się w końcu, bo mi tylko humor psujesz. ''Kassidy zaczęła ją naśladować. Gdy się odwróciła, Katie włozyła jej do włosów ślimaka. Pokój zwierzeń '''Katie: Czekam, aż się zorientuje. xD Kassidy: '''A ta znowu się wpierdala... ją chyba też będę musiała dodać do listy do eliminacji. Wyzwanie '''Lili: Znalazłam! Dave: świetnie! To niech ktoś wyciągnie telefon i róbmy tą fotkę. Dakota: 'Powiedzcie SER! ''Zrobiła im grupowe selfie. '''Kassidy: Wyszłam, jak udup. Ezekiel: 'Ej, masz ślimaka we włosach. '''Kassidy: '''CO?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ZDEJMIJ GO, ZDEJMIJ GO!!! ''Katie zdjęła ślimaka i gdzieś go wyrzuciła. '''Katie: '''Histeryczka... '''Kassidy: '''To pewnie twoja sprawka, żmijo! -.- '''Katie: '''Ale jestem zła, gardzę mną za ten diabelski czyn! xDDD '''Dakota: '''Dziewczyny, przestańcie się spinać, mamy kolejne zadanie do zrobienia. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Katie: Widzieliście jej minę? Wyglądała, jakby dostała sraczki podczas randki, hahaha! Kassidy: 'To nie było zabawne, tylko żałosne, Katie. ;) Wyzwanie ''Drużyna trafiła na czwarte zadanie. 'Lili: '''Teraz musimy się między sobą zamienić ubraniami i przejść tak 100 metrów. Świetnie... kolejne nasze wyzwanie... '''Brick: '''No to co dziewczynki, która pierwsza ściąga stanik? B) ''Wszyscy oburzyli się słowami Brick'a. '''Lili: Ty jesteś jakiś zboczony człowieku! -.- Katie: 'Za taki tekst dostałbyś od moich kolegów porządne manto. To może ty zdejmij bokserki? ;) '''Severin: '''On tam pewnie niczego nie ma. xDD '''Brick: '''A skąd ty to możesz wiedzieć? '''Kassidy: '''Może i ma, ale jest takich mikroskopijnych rozmiarów, że go nie widać. :') ''Brick zrobił się czerwony ze wstydu. '''Brick: '''Nie znacie się na żartach... ;-; '''Dakota: '''Przepraszam, że wam przeszkadzam, ale mamy do wykonania zadanie, a przez wasze głupie dyskusje tracimy czas... '''Kassidy: '''No to się rozbierz razem ze swoim chłoptasiem i się zamieńcie, mądralo. '''Dakota: Ech... nie musimy przecież bielizny zdejmować, dajcie już spokój. >_> Dave: 'Dakota ma rację. Nie widzieliście nigdy innych osób bez koszulki/spodni? '''Katie: '''Proponuję, aby najpierw chłopcy się rozebrali, a potem dziewczyny pójdą w krzaki i wtedy my wam rzucimy nasze ciuchy, a wy nam wasze. '''Ezekiel: '''Możemy tak zrobić. '''Dakota: '''Dobra myśl. To zróbmy tak. ''3 minuty później każdy jest już w innych ubraniach. '''Lili: I po 100 metrach znów mamy wskoczyć w nasze ubrania? Jaki bezsens, już lepiej w tym zostańmy, bo tracimy cenny czas. Ezekiel: '''Dziwnie się czuje nosząc szorty damskie. '''Brick: To nieco pociągające. Adrenalina skacze, testosteron i tak dalej... hehe Severin: '''Zamknij już mordę, bo masz jakieś chore fantazje. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Brick: '''Wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj wszyscy są jacyś zdenerwowani... ale co ich tak wkurzyło? '''Ezekiel: Ten typ ma nie równo pod sufitem. Niedługo mówiąc cokolwiek używając słów damski/męski będzie myślał o seksie. Żenada. Wyzwanie Gladiatorzy nie przebierając się dotarli do ostatniego zadania. Ezekiel: '''Nasze ostatnie zadanie to przetańczyć kolejne 100 metrów. '''Dakota: Nic trudnego. Chodźcie. Znaczy, tańczcie. Tańczą kolejne 100 metrów po czym zaczynają biec i wkrótce docierają na metę. Angela: '''Rzymscy Gladiatorzy, dotarliście do mety w czasie... ... ... ... 27 minut i 13 sekund! A to znaczy, że Spartańscy Wojownicy dzisiaj wygrywają! '''Wojownicy: '''HURRA! TAK! :D '''Dakota: '''Cholerka... umoczyliśmy przez te szukanie mchu i zamianę ubrań. :/ '''Dave: '''Ty i tak byłaś wspaniała! <3 '''Dakota: Ty też Dave, ty też! <3 Dave: 'No to może... jakaś mała nagroda? ''Dakota się zarumieniła. '''Dakota: Mam nadzieję, że chcemy tego samego. Zaczynają się całować. Kilka dziewczyn to wzruszyło. Kassidy: Przepraszam bardzo... Dakota, a co z Samem? ;) Dakota: Sam to już historia. Rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie i żyjemy jako przyjaciele. Teraz wiem, czego szukałam. Chyba w końcu to znalazłam. <3 Dave: '''Ja również myślałem, że Sky to ta jedyna, ciężko było mi się pozbierać po tym, jak mnie rzuciła, ale... to ty jesteś tą jedyną! <3 '''Angela: Po tym wzruszajacym momencie muszę z przykrością stwierdzić, że Rzymscy Gladiatorzy spotkają się dziś ze mną na ceremonii eliminacji. Do zobaczenia za dwie godziny. Pokój Zwierzeń Dave: 'To było... cudowne! W życiu nie czułem się tak wspaniale! <3 '''Dakota: '''Chyba się zakochałam... i to z wzajemnością! <3 '''Kassidy: '''Pora wcielić mój plan w życie. :) Pomost ''Dakota i Dave siedzą wtuleni i moczą nogi w jeziorze. '''Dakota: Kochany, muszę skoczyć na chwilę do toalety, zaczekasz tu na mnie? Dave: 'Oczywiście, skarb. Czekam i nie mogę się doczekać! <3 '''Dakota: '''Okejka. To zaraz wracam! <3 ''Dakota poszła do toalety, w tym czasie Kassidy przebrana za Cassidy podeszła do Dave'a. '''Kassidy: Hejka! ^^ Dave: O, hej. To ty Cass? Kassidy: Jasne, nie poznałeś? Ubieram się inaczej od Kass na szczęście. ;) Dave: '''Spoko. Coś chciałaś? '''Kassidy: Tak... chciałam ci powiedzieć coś ważnego. Dave: 'No to słucham, o co chodzi? '''Kassidy: '''Od początku programu mi się podobasz... jak zobaczyłam, że całujesz się z Dakotą, to coś we mnie pękło... tak bardzo chcę, żebyś był ze mną, ona może cię wykorzystać, zeby wygrać, tak jak Sky... a ja... byłabym dla ciebie najwspanialsza, bo nie jestem taka, jak one... i od tylu dni chciałam to zrobić. ''Kassidy całuje chłopaka. W tym momencie przed pomostem zjawia się Dakota, która stanęła jak osłupiona, a po chwili z łzami w oczach uciekła. '''Dave: Co ty zrobiłaś?! Nie zostawię Dakoty dla ciebie, to ją kocham! :o Kassidy: 'Przepraszam... wygłupiłam się... Przykro mi. :( ''Odchodzi ze sztucznym smutkiem na twarzy zostawiając oszołomionego Dave'a samego. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: Część pierwsza wykonana. Teraz pora na drugą. ;) Dave: 'Żeby tylko Dakota się o tym nie dowiedziała... to będzie tajemnica, o której wiem tylko ja i Cass. Plac ''Płaczącą Dakotę odnajduje Kassidy, która jest już przebrana w swoje ubrania. '''Kassidy: '''A ty czemu płaczesz? '''Dakota: TO TY!!! TY CAŁOWAŁAŚ SIĘ Z DAVE'M!!! >:( Kassidy: '''Ale ja bym go nigdy nie pocałowała!!! O co ci chodzi?! '''Dakota: '''Nie ty? Faktycznie, tamta była inaczej ubrana... w takim razie to... CASSIDY?! '''Kassidy: Szczerze mówiąc to nie zdziwiłabym się. Ona jest do takich rzeczy zdolna. Dziwię się, że ludzie nadal biorą ją za tą "lepszą" bliźniaczkę. Już raz rozwaliła związek swojej przyjaciółki, bo to ona chciała być z jej chłopakiem. Dakota: I co ja mam teraz zrobić? Zakochałam się w nim, a on całował się z inną! Podłość! :( Kassidy: Nie martw się, już ja się zajmę Kassidy, a ty lepiej teraz zdecyduj, na kogo oddasz głos po czymś takim. Kassidy odeszła zostawiając przygnębioną Dakotę. Pokój Zwierzeń Kassidy: Teraz już wszystko w moich rękach, biegnę do innych powiedzieć o "zdradzie". Mówiłam, że gra będzie należeć do mnie. :) Dakota: Dave, ty skonczony palancie! Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?! :( Ceremonia Eliminacji Druzyna Gladiatorów zebrała się w namiocie eliminacyjnym. Dave: Dakota, kochanie, usiądź obok mnie! Dakota: 'NIE! Zostaw mnie! >:( '''Dave: '''Coś się stało? :o '''Kassidy: '''Ty się serio jeszcze pytasz? Kretyn. -.- '''Dave: '''O nie... :( '''Angela: '''Witajcie na piątej w tym sezonie ceremonii eliminacji. Dzisiaj jednego z was ubędzie i w grze pozostanie szczęśliwa trzynastka. Sama jestem ciekawa, kogo odeślecie do domu. Pora zagłosować. ''Głosowanie trwa. '''Angela: '''Mam w rękach 7 przepysznych, świeżutkich napoleonek. Pierwszą z nich trafi do... ... ... ... ... ... Lili. '''Lili: Great! :) Angela: 'Ezekiel, zapraszam po napoleonkę. '''Ezekiel: '''Phew. '''Angela: '''Severin, ty również jesteś bezpieczny. '''Severin: '''WOW... '''Angela: '''Katie, napoleonka dla ciebie. '''Katie: '''Dziękuję. '''Angela: '''Również Kassidy dzisiaj zostaje z nami. '''Kassidy: '''I nawet nie zagrożona, cud. ''Dave zaczyna się denerwować widząc, że jeszcze tylko on, Dakota i Brick nie dostali napoleonki. '''Angela: Przeodstatnia napoleonka jest dla Dakoty. Zostali nam więc Brick i Dave. Brick, twoje zachowanie było zdecydowanie nie na miejscu i irytowało cały zespół. Dave, po tym co się stało na pomoście powinieneś się wstydzić... Ostatnim zawodnikiem, który zostaje w programie jest... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... BRICK! Brick: Uff, już myślałem, że po mnie! :D Dave: '''No weź nie gadaj... dlaczego? ;-; '''Dakota: '''Bo jesteś zdradzieckim dupkiem, żałuję, że się w tobie zakochałam!!! Zabieraj się stąd, szujo! >:( '''Dave: Ale kochanie, to ona mnie pocałowała!!! :( Dakota: Ale ty się nie broniłeś!!! Jesteś sam sobie winien!!! >:( Angela: '''Wystarczy kochani. Dave, zapraszam do Karuzeli Wstydu. '''Dave: Ech... nie tak to miało być... :( Chwilę później... Karuzela Wstydu Angela: '''Coś na pożegnanie, chłopcze? '''Dave: '''Dakota, przepraszam... będę tęsknił całym sercem! '''Dakota: Żegnaj, szkoda, że zawaliłeś... Angela naciska przycisk. Dave wyleciał do góry. Kassidy: '''Dostał za swoje, nie przejmuj się Dakota. Cass wkrótce do niego dołączy. ;) '''Dakota: '''Ech... chcę pobyć sama. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Kassidy: HA! I kto jest mistrzem? JO! Cass będzie następna, a po niej Dakota, Katie i reszta tych ułomów. Akcja dopiero się rozkręca! ;) Karuzela Wstydu 'Angela: '''To wszystko na dziś. Jesteście ciekawi, co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Proste. Oglądajcie Totalną Porażkę: Zemstę Przegranych, a się dowiecie! Dobranoc miśki! ;* ''Zaciemnienie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Przegranych - odcinki